


Red handed

by LexorRex



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Murder, Nonbinary Character, also I gave them a context to be in space, being accused of murder, they are at the ship, this is pretty much what happens in game but more dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexorRex/pseuds/LexorRex
Summary: In which white is caught red handed and we learn their thoughts throught the process of finding a dead friend, and being acused of killing them.Listen, idk how to sell fics, but I wrote this in white's perspective and thought process... or lack thereof. A dramatic way of telling what is going on inside someone's head.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Red handed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic, and I wrote it more for myself but would like to share it here! Hope you enjoy your stay

I have been to space before. This is why I am here. Experience. Now my mission has never been more important, as we are taking supplies to the newest (and first) human colony on Mars. 

I like to say that, for me, there are two difficult moments in this mission after being chosen: the first is launch and second is landing, but that’s because I am the overseer of the ship (or mechanical if you like). 

But everyone has their own tasks here. Blue is going to make the dialog between us and the new colony, Yellow is good to keep the astronauts sane and with healthy relationships (as healthy as it can be at least), Red is... well, he’s Red, I can’t really remember why the colour red is now in my hands. 

I look.. There is blood on my hands. I was just walking and... the blood. Got in my shoes. Now my hands. Knees, bones, there is a bone on the floor, plenty since there is a body. 

It is warm. 

Red: - I walked in on you red handed! You were on top of Yellow's body! 

Keeping my mouth shut feels nice. But I can’t do this as of right now. I need to defend myself... 

Green: - Give them a moment. 

Everyone is affected. One thing I remember Yellow telling me is that people respond in different ways, and apparently Red response system is shit. No, don't say that, he’s just angry. That’s how things work. That’s what yellow would say, I think. 

Blue - I think we gave enough time for White to get their shit togheter. What is your explanation, white? Hm?

White: I was walking towards the reactor to check it. Saw blood on the ground. 

I have no proof of that. Nothing. 

Blue: How long did you spend there? No one was going with you? 

White: I don’t know how much time I spent there! And no one was with me.

I am sweating. Need to get my shit togheter. 

Red: We can’t keep someone like this on our crew! I don’t want to spend the nex ten months with someone that is as mentally unstable as that! With a murderer! 

Dick. 

Pink: We should check the cameras. See how long White took in there, and what happened beforehand. 

Blue: Great. I’ll go with you. The rest keep your tasks going, the ship won’t fly by itself. And white, 

White: Yes? 

Blue: come with us. We won’t leave you alone for everyone’s sake. 

Red: Oh do you need some help there, you three? If I were you I wouldn’t want to go alone with that person. 

Blue: As I said, Red, the ship won’t fly by itself. 

And so we three walked to watch the cameras. I know it looks bad, but maybe we can catch whoever, or whatever, did that to our friend. His blood is still engraved on my clothing, my palms and my feet, but now it is all... rusty, almost brown. How long did I take in there? Was it that bad? The meeting must have been less than ten minutes, how long does blood even 

Pink: you ok? 

Oh. 

White: yes. 

Pink: I wouldn’t be if I were you. You look really bad. 

White: I know. Is no one getting the fact I found Yellow Dead? The fact a crewmember died? No, better yet, was murdered, and everyone is acting as if it didn't fucking happen?!

Blue: Watch your tone. 

White: My friend died! Our friend! And you acuse me yet expect me to keep my tone down? 

Blue and Pink said something after I screamed, but I can’t recall what. Time passes. We get to the cameras.

It is okay, it is okay. We'll see what happened in the corridor, who walked in before me. Things will get sorted out. Hopefully Yellow is right about his sayings.


End file.
